Warm Whispers
by SarahMillerXFF
Summary: After the final episode, will Kyle and Jessi continue to fall for each other or will Amanda get in the way?


6

Warm Whispers

* * *

The house was dark, deserted, causing her heart to beat frantically as her throat tightened enough to make it hard to breathe. The front door was unlocked as she made her way into the shadows, closing it quietly behind her. There was silence all around her and as she focused on her breathing, her ears searched out for his heartbeat, knowing he had to be here somewhere.

Her feet were filled with lead as she made her way through the house, the kitchen quiet and dark, a shadow figure bent over the glass that covered the floor in small glittering shards. Watching as he threw several larger pieces into the bin next to him. She let out a sigh of relief as her heartbeat returned to normal. "Kyle."

He paused and turned, his mouth turning down in a frown and she knew he had had a rough night. But she wouldn't ask him about it, not now.

Squatting beside him, she started to help before standing once more, her palms turned down, her eyes closed as she focused on each and every piece of glass. She could feel her strength lessening, her temples throbbing slightly as every piece lifted into piles, landing into the trash, leaving the floor clear once more. Opening her eyes, she let out a breath, rubbing at her temples as she gave him a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that…but thanks." He wiped at the small trickle of blood trailing down her nose.

"You're welcome."

He stood. "Are you okay?" He moved to her, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes, his thumb rubbing at her jaw.

"I'm fine." When he lifted the trash can outside, she noticed a long, dark mark lining is palm, dried blood trailing past his wrist. Pulling his hand to her quickly, she turned her eyes to his questioningly.

"It's nothing." He pulled his hand out of her grasp, walking out of the kitchen.

Jessi wiped at her nose with a wet rag, her temples throbbing slightly. With a huff she threw it into the sink and disappeared out what used to be the back doors, the night still and quiet. She could hear the distant sounds of piano music drifting down to her.

_"Does constant mean Amanda?"_

_"I don't know what it means? Sorry Jessi... I wish I did. I wish I could understand how I could have feelings for more than one person."_

_"You're saying you have feelings for me?"_

_"Why would you even have to ask that?"_

Rolling her eyes, she glided back through the house, pushing his door open to find him once again shirtless and silent. "Amanda wants you back."

He turned in slight surprise. "What?"

She ventured further into the room. "She wants you back."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"She did? Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." After a breath. "Do you…want her back?" He didn't answer her, he didn't have to.

It was then that he noticed the ring on her finger. "Sarah's ring."

Her eyes turned down to it quickly, not seeing it. "Yeah."

"How?"

"You didn't answer my question." His shoulders sagged and she could feel her bottom lip quivering, trying to stop it only to feel tears sting her eyes. "Never mind." Without another glance, she took a few steps toward the hall only to feel her wrist grabbed as she was pulled back.

"Jessi."

Her eyes closed as she turned around and feeling his arms wrap around her, she sighed. Feeling a tear slide down her cheek she pushed away and once again tried to leave, the lock on her wrist again, tighter this time. "Let me go." She pulled. "You can't have us both and clearly you've chosen her."

"How do you know that?"

"Not hard to figure it out."

"Jessi."

"No." She tugged hard, her wrist freed, making her fall forward into the wall. With a sigh she followed his gaze to the window. "She's coming isn't she?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Fine." She expected him to let her walk away like last time and was surprised when she heard the blinds lowering, the lights flickering off. Carefully her eyes met his in confusion as he gave a small smile. "What are you doing?"

"Living." He moved to stand in front of her.

"She's out there." Her voice broke slightly.

"I know."

"Don't do this only to run back to your precious Amanda." She turned to the door only to have it close in front of her, her ears hearing the small click of the lock. She visibly shuttered as she felt his body heat pressed against her back, his palm flat against her stomach as he pulled her closer, his hot breath falling on her neck.

_'It's you, only you.'_

She closed her eyes feeling the tears fall down her cheeks as her body relaxed against his. _'Mine.' _

He chuckled softly wrapping the other arm around her.

After a moment. "Are you going to tell me what happened to the kitchen?"

"Later."

* * *

Brown eyes opened slowly, taking in the shadows around the room, the morning light filtering in through the window. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to once again take control over her mind, the events of the past leaving her in her own world. Sitting up, her mind quickly filled in the remaining pieces she had forgotten and with a quick look behind her, she smiled softly seeing him sleeping quietly. A small grin came to her mind as she turned, reaching her arm over his body, biting her lip when he unconsciously pulled her closer. Her nose was inches from his, her eyes focused on his lips as they parted, his breath evening out as he continued to dream. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"Love….too." His sleep filled voiced drifted out to her causing her to smile. A small spark came to her eyes as she trailed a finger down his temple, her eyes closing as she tried to see what he was dreaming, the images flashing rapidly and repeatedly.

_A spark of light flashed beside him and her mouth over his causing him to hardly be able to think. _

_A jolt ran through his entire body as he watched her hitting the wall, internally wincing as he felt his fists clench beside him, everything in him wanting to go to her. Knowing it was all part of the lie didn't help as he saw her lying there, helpless, not moving, his arms tingling to reach out to her._

_He barely saw them, his eyes searching for her, and suddenly there she was. When he pulled her into his arms, he knew that he would never let her go again, no matter what. Even though inside his heart was screaming at him, he was torn in two pieces unable to know which way to go. But when her head rested on his shoulder, it was clear, although maybe not entirely to his mind, his heart knew the answer that had plagued him for so long._

She jumped slightly when he grabbed her hand, his fingers pulling hers away from his head. Guiltily she met his eyes and with an apology on her lips, she was silenced when he pulled her closer, his palm resting on her cheek, pulling her closer. As his lips met hers, she closed her eyes and sighed, the rest of the world falling into the background.

Hearing a car door close made them both pull back regrettably and as their eyes met, they knew things had changed. Jessi slid out of bed and headed out into the hall leaving him staring at the window.

They paused at the door as they saw her standing just inside. Nicole's eyes moving over her on impulse making sure she was alright. Lori was leaning against the door, appearing to act like she wasn't concerned though it was written all over her face and in her eyes. Both Stephen and Josh laid a hand on her shoulder as they headed out of the room.

Jessi's eyes bulged as she quickly hurried to head them off at the kitchen but she was too late, their eyes on the tarp that covered what were once the patio doors. She could feel the questioning looks of Nicole and Lori behind her but honestly she didn't have the answers. Turning to look at them all, she shrugged. "It's not really clear to me either."

At that moment Kyle walked into the room, meeting their gazes. "Cassidy was here."

Nicole pulled them both into hug. "Are you guys okay?"

They nodded as she pulled back.

Kyle spoke up. "Thank you for staying away last night…I wasn't sure it was safe…still don't."

"What happened?" Stephen asked gently.

"It was Cassidy?" With a deep breath he started to tell them about what happened and why things had become complicated, as well as why he couldn't kill him even though everything in his being told him he should have.

He didn't notice when Jessi had disappeared only that she was somehow not there anymore. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he noticed that Stephen was speaking.

"…get some glass and wood for that."

Josh nodded. "Yeah better get started looks like it'll take a while."

"And that's why you're going to help me."

"What? Serious?"

"Yeah." Stephen pulled a grumbling Josh out of the room.

Kyle left Nicole and Lori in the kitchen, not even aware of their words as he found his feet moving up the stairs, stopping outside a door, hearing the water running on the other side.

Jessi could hear the familiar heartbeat before the door opened and moving her head out of the spray, she paused as the curtain was pulled back gently, his eyes staring in at hers. The words wouldn't come as she opened and closed her mouth several times before giving him a lopsided grin and held out a hand, pulling him in under the cascading warmth.

She kept her eyes on the counter when she heard him come into the kitchen and peering up as she poured the milk, she found him smirking at her, his eyes warm, the look on his face peaceful. Biting her lip, she slid him the carton, hissing slightly when their brushing fingertips gave a visible spark. "Um…" She snorted, when he continued to stare at her. Backing to the table, she caught herself just before she bumped into a chair, hoping no one noticed, only Lori's eyes on her. Gripping the glass harder to keep her face calm and void of her internal struggle, she took what she thought to be a casual lean against the table edge and listened to the sounds around her. Lori and Nicole were deep in conversation beside her but she was unable to focus on the words. Taking a quick look behind her she met his eyes, her heart fluttering as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Hearing the doorbell, she ground her teeth as she downed her glass and headed out of the room, his gaze on her back, finding it hard to miss the amusement in his chuckle. The smile fell quickly from her face when she saw who it was that stood on the other side when she opened the door. "Amanda."

"Uh…hi. Is Kyle home?"

"Yes." She didn't move.

Amanda's brows drew together. "Can I come in?"

With an eye roll, Jessi stepped back from the door closing it behind the blonde. "In the kitchen." Without another word, she disappeared up the stairs too tired to deal with her right now, her head throbbing.

When she opened her eyes again, she found that her room was dark, the clock next to her telling her she had slept away the rest of the day. With a groan she sat up and headed over to the window, closing her eyes as she listened to the steady fall of the rain outside. Her mind was a jumble of fragments and images that didn't make sense, causing her head to throb once more. Rubbing at her temples, she slid the window up and slipped out into the night, the cool breeze flowing against her skin, relaxing her somewhat.

_He climbed in under the spray of water, his clothes soaked as he wrapped his arms around her. Laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes as she heard the water turn off. Pulling back she looked up into his eyes, his intense blue boring into hers with a look that both confused her and caused her stomach to tie itself into knots. It didn't faze her that she was standing in the tub, naked, her arms wrapped around him. A smile came to her face as she realized his clothes were wet, the smile falling fast when his mouth met hers gently._

Swallowing the lump in her throat she walked to his window, knowing he would be sleeping and surprised to see his light still on. Standing quietly she looked in to see him at his desk, not sure what exactly he was doing but simply content to watch.

As if sensing he was being watched he turned and met her eyes, getting up to go to the window, opening it up for her. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

"You've been sleeping all day."

"I know." She winced as her head continued to throb.

His brows drew together as he grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room as his fingers rubbed at her temple, closing his eyes in concentration.

The pain began to lessen until it was gone and opening her eyes she sighed. "Thank you."

He simply grinned.

"What are you doing?" She saw his confused look and she pointed to his desk before walking to it. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the images in front of her, the desk covered with pictures of her. Hearing him come up behind her she turned slightly. "What is this?"

"I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Really?"  
He smiled. "Really."

Her smile fell as she remembered the visit today. "What did Amanda want?"

"She wanted to talk."

"About what?"

He pushed a few strands behind her ear. There it was again, that look that caused her whole body to tingle and her heart to flutter. The fingers that brushed along her jaw tingled with electricity and she closed her eyes with the feeling. "She wanted you back?"

"Yes." He could feel her stiffen in front of him, her heart fluttering quickly causing him to smile.

"Are you going back to her?" She turned around, her eyes studying the pictures in front of her, afraid of his answer.

"No."

She turned quickly. "What?" Her breath came out in a rush.

He pulled her gently into his arms. "I love you, Jessi. What I feel with you is stronger than anything I felt with Amanda it just took me longer to realize it." He caressed the side of her face. "Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes met his. "For what?"

"For not seeing."  
"Seeing what?"

"How much you're a part of me."

She smiled. "We're a part of each other." She fell into his arms, never letting go again.

_**END**_

_**Music for inspiration**__: __Warm Whispers__- Missy Higgins, __She Could Be You__- Shawn Hlookoff, __Honestl__y-Cary Brothers, __Untitled__-Simple Plan, __Damn__- LeAnn Rimes, __Sweet and Low__-Augustana_


End file.
